El Héroe de Flug
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Flug se permite relajarse un poco, la figura de Black Hat se alza solemne sobre todos ellos.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Villanos no me pertenecen, ellos son de Alan.

 **N/A:** Primer fics de Villanos.

 **Capítulo Único:** El Héroe de Flug.

El Dr. Flug supo desde un principio, cuando Demencia lo sugirió como quien habla del clima o comenta sobre la película estrenada en el cine, que aquella misión de infiltración era una terrible mala idea. Y no era porque justamente Demencia fue de dicha idea, sino más bien, las fallas de ella y, _Dios_ ¿Qué villano era lo suficientemente estúpido como para filtrarse en una convención de superhéroes? Al parecer, ellos lo eran; pues a su Jefecito le pareció adecuado saber que tal iba en el mundo de los "niños buenos" y ante una injusta votación, todo recayó en el pobre Flug ¿Lo peor? - _porque si, había algo peor que ser esclavo de una idea liderada por Demencia_ \- su indecente disfraz.

La falda pequeña, el escote con dibujos de flores negras, los calcetines con encaje a juego con sus tacones y el delgado velo sobre su rostro no era precisamente lo que esperaba para dicha misión, mucho menos aquel suave perfume a jazmín que bañaba su cuerpo; pero nada pudo hacer el científico cuando se vio con la sorpresa que su compañera le tenía preparada una vez encerrado en el baño de la HeroCom de San Diego. _El mundo lo odiaba_. El Dr. Flug, al final, se rindió a lo inevitable. Prefería mil veces hacer su tarea vestido como una mujer que arriesgarse a la ira de Black Hat, _gracias pero no gracias_.

La misión iba bien en realidad, ninguno de los héroes se había podido dar cuenta de su verdadera identidad, todo lo contrario. Había recibido piropos, miradas y toques que le hacían estremecer no de buena manera, al menos no como su Jefecito lograba hacerlo cada vez que decidía hacerle una visita a su laboratorio y la noche se alargaba más de lo necesario. Divagaba ¿Qué decía? ¡Cierto! La misión fracasó. En realidad, el que todo estuviera sobre ruedas tal y como lo esperaban le había extrañado más que lo haría si fracasaba. Flug estaba acostumbrado al fracaso ¿A una tarea bien hecha? No tanto.

El verse acorralado por los héroes no le pareció extraño, en realidad se había visto en un escenario parecido miles de veces y lo había sufrido en carne propia; el que Black Hat publicara sus experimentos para vender por Internet no ayudaba a que los héroes se mantuvieran lejos de ellos en realidad. Pero estar allí, bajo sonrisas llenos de prepotencia, superioridad y cruel diversión hacia él, hacían a Flug temblar de pies a cabezas _¿En que se había metido?_ El hecho de verse en ese traje pequeño y ajustado lo hacía sentirse más débil de lo que ya se sentía.

\- Pero miren que tenemos aquí... -canturrea uno de ellos, con el traje rojo y unas alas dibujadas en su espalda. Flug lo reconoce como el _Leyenda_ \- Muy valiente para venir aquí... -se burla.

Los héroes se carcajean con malsana diversión, el científico solo quiere poder fundirse con la pared a su espalda.

Poco a poco se acercan a él acorralandolo, haciéndole sentir como un animalito a punto de ser devorado salvajemente. Casi puede ver su sangre manchar las paredes y su cuerpo adornarse con nuevas cicatrices de guerra si es que podía salir vivo de todo ello. _Tonta Demencia y sus ideas suicidas_.

Pero antes de que uno de esos héroes pudiera ponerle una mano encima, una gran explosión derrumba una de las paredes principales y 5.0.5 aparece en su forma gigantesca - _otra vez_ \- con Demencia sobre su espalda cantando una canción que de seguro oyeron por la radio hace días. Flug se permite relajarse un poco, la figura de Black Hat se alza solemne sobre todos ellos.

\- ¡Flug, idiota! -gruñe, con los colmillos a la vista y fuego por todos lados.

Los héroes corren y se esparcen ayudándose entre sí para huir, _débiles_.

\- Si... ugh ¿Jefecito? -responde obediente, poniéndose de pie y alisando su disfraz para no dejar nada a la vista.

\- Es hora de cenar y aún no te veo en la cocina -gruñe apareciendo a su lado.

Flug se sonroja e intenta ignorar la mirada que Black le dedica, baja la cabeza en sumisión y asiente.

\- De inmediato, Jefe -responde, dejando que Black Hat lo tomará con uno de sus tentáculos para llevarlo nuevamente a la "Cave Hat", como Demencia había llamado a la Mansión- Sólo déjeme cambiarme y...

\- ¿Quién dijo que te cambiarás de ropa, idiota?


End file.
